It is known to electrically charge a battery of a vehicle using an electrical charging system in which at least a portion of the energy used to electrically charge the battery is wireless transmitted through the charging system without using a wired connection.
Energy is transferred from a source transducer typically located on a ground surface proximate a vehicle. A corresponding transducer disposed on the vehicle receives at least a portion of this energy which is subsequently used to electrically charge a battery disposed on the vehicle. Another transducer uses an encapsulated epoxy that surrounds a coil having a ferrite layer to assist in heat dissipation away from the coil during electrical charging of the battery, especially during high current charging conditions. The encapsulated epoxy transducer, however, has a high cost to manufacture, is difficult to fabricate using high speed, automated manufacturing processes, and has a relatively heavy weight, or mass. In some embodiments a transducer may have an undesired heavy mass of about 13.6 kg (30 pounds).
Thus, what is needed is a robust transducer element that overcomes these shortcomings by effectively transferring heat out from the coil during electrical charging of a battery, is conducive for high speed manufacturing, and has less overall mass.